Mythos
Mythos is a Trainz film. It was released on May 11, 2015. Plot In June of 1976, almost a year since The Project was built, UP #74 receives a report that the next freight train to arrive never made it, implying that it was probably attacked. 74 and two engines discuss the Project, where #74 says that he is meeting with some engines who may have a solution. Meanwhile, a freight train is stopped at a red signal, confusing the engines until the Project comes out of nowhere and rams into them. UP #74 arrives, and shortly after hears about the other train getting attacked. The locomotives and 74 hunt down the Project with a cannon, which scares off the Project before they can successfully destroy it. That night, the Project crosses the trestle the UP 836 wrecked at back in 1953. The Project's own supernatural energy gives #836 enough energy to return, where he derails a freight train after appearing. Later, the Project hears 836's whistle. The next day, the Project continues moving around until he spots the engines with the rail gun. He sneaks up on them before UP 836 appears out of nowhere and chases him. The Project gets a flashback about Victor. Later, #74 meets up with the engines with the cannon, who are worried as they believe something is wrong. The Project is now cornering the Superior Railroad Scrapping switcher who provided some of the parts used to build it before the 836 distracts the Project, and eventually scares him off. He ends up in the ambush location, where the cannon is fired. But when it seems like the Project is finished, he is teleported by the 836 to Victor's shed (while having flashbacks about Victor and Trainmasters used to build it), then begins attacking the engines in the shed. Meanwhile, UP #74 orders other UP engines to abandon their directives and get the Project. When two engines find the Project, they are chased until the 836 corners them, allowing the Project to biff one off the rails and for the 836 to attack the other. Two more engines set up a roadblock further down the line, which backfires, triggering a chase. A freight train is coming in the opposite direction at the same time. Once the Project passes the whole train, the 836 derails the freight train, resulting in the Project's chasers crashing into it. Later, two more UP locomotives chase the Project until the 836 breaks a section of the bridge, derailing the chasers. One month later, after the Project's death, the wreckage is being cleaned up while the 836 appears one more time. Characters * UP 836 (as a ghost; does not speak) * The Project (does not speak) * UP DD35A #74 (not named) * UP GP35 #759 (not named) * UP C36-7 #2608 (not named) * UP GP40-2 #1444 (not named) * UP SD7 (not named) * SECX GP38-2s (not named) * UP SD40-2 #3127 (not named) * Victor (flashbacks; does not speak) Trivia * This special advises the viewers to watch Residual Haunting and Master Of Train first. * This film marks the first of a few things: ** First film to be advertised through a trailer. ** First film to use stock footage from other YouTube videos. ** First film to not have any named main characters. ** First film to not use ending captions. ** First film to be put in widescreen. ** First film to use quotes at the beginning and end. * June 1976 is the only time the 836 and the Project can meet, as the 836 can only appear on the anniversaries of its wrecks and only when something can bring it back. In addition, the Project was built in 1975 and died in 1976. * The 836's accident is remade for the beginning. * The sound of the cannon firing is from a Russian Howitizer from War Thunder. * The special uses 4 Nightwish songs: Deep Silent Complete, Taikatalvi, Storytime, ''and ''The Greatest Show On Earth. Goofs * UP GP9 #257 makes an appearance even though it was supposed to have been destroyed in 1975 in Master Of Train. * When UP SD40-2 #3177 leaves his train to find Project, we can see the edge of the set. * When Project is chasing the SD40-2 and U30C, their road numbers change from 3137 and 2229 to 3181 and 2228, respectively. Category:Trainz films Category:2015 films